Wonderful Christmas Suprise
by DazzlexMe
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots for all the authors that have Inspired, Helped me, or Just Entertained me this year. All pairings, All universes.
1. Welcome

This story is a collection of FanFictions written for all the authors that have helped. Inspired or just entertained me. You may notice that some of the One-Shots are similar to the authors biggest story; That's for a few reasons.

Because I loved their stories so much.

They didn't tell me their fav paring etc.

I just couldn't think of anything else to write. LOL

All the one shots have different pairing, universes and stories, so I encourage you not to jump and skim through it all.

Authors Listed:

Kitty Cullen:

Lola Shoes: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~lolashoes

TwiGasm Podcast Crew: twigasm(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Demon13: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1768105/

Cullen818: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~cullen818

TaraSueMe: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1595284/

Thank You and Merry Christmas!


	2. I Belong to You

**A/N: This one shot is the first in this Gift set. It is for my amazing Beta Reader KittyCullen! She's always up to give me advice and critiques.****She's worked insanly hard to make all these fics possible****! Merry Christmas Girl!**

Pariring: JasperxBella

Jasper: Age 23

Bella: Age 22

AU-Human

Jasper POV

I pulled into the club parking lot and kicked my kick stand into place. I didn't know why I came here, I didn't think about doing much anymore. I just did. Alice had shown up at my door earlier this morning, jumping up and down and telling me about a guy that proposed to her. After Alice's lengthy visit I needed to let loose. It wasn't like I had anything fun to do at the apartment, and I wasn't about to go hang out with those sluts that kept begging for dates. I mean seriously, just because your skirt is about the size of a towel didn't mean I was going to hang around you. Not that I didn't slightly enjoy it, but really I'd done the whole womanizer thing, and it was jut missing something. I walked into the club and headed straight for the bar. I really wasn't going to find anyone here worth talking to, so I might as well get smashed. I ordered a beer and drank almost an entire glass in one gulp and glanced around the place. Though the club wasn't large, it wad filled with a ton of people. Along each wall, rows of tables where full of clubbers chatting ,drinking or eating. The dance floor was packed and the loud bass made the room shake. I swallowed the last of my drink and asked for another. Just then the most beautiful brunette walked passed me and sat down on the stool next to me. She was skinny but not so skinny that you'd think she was anorexic. The tight black leather dress stopped just a few inches below her butt and hugged her body just the right way, she was proportioned perfectly; But that's not what made me look. Her face was beautiful. Her brunette hair framed her face that now held a blush and her eyes.....If the eyes were the window to your soul then she had to have the most amazing soul ever. She glanced up at me and blushed, her whole face turning a deep red, I couldn't understand why she looked so shy until I realized that I was staring.

"Hey." I said turning my body to face her.

"Hi." She said quietly, and stared down at her glass.

"I'm Jasper. And you are?"

"Bella." She said, still not looking up.

"Nice to meet you Bella. What brings you to this place?" She certainly didn't look like she belonged here.

"My friend Rosalie dragged me here. She works here as a dancer and she insisted that I come have some fun. I'd much rather being at home studying." She glanced up at my quickly before looking back down.

I smiled at her. " Really? What are you majoring in?" I asked, guessing that she couldn't be any older than 20.

"I am an English major," She said playing with the hem of her 'hardly there' dress. "I love Shakespeare's work. Every since I was little I've always wanted to be a writer." She smiled at me, gaining a little more confidence. "What about you?"

"Well, I dropped out of college for the year. I just need a break, but I am majoring in History. I love learning about wars and what battle tactics where used to either win or loose those battles. I've always been drawn to that sort of thing. Being form Texas and all, I guess. Name a battle and I'll give you the date."

"Uh, The Gettysburg Battle."

"The first through third of July, 1863."

" The Battle of Bunker Hill"

"The 17th of June,1775." I smirked, I decided to just keep going without her asking me anymore.

"Pearl harbor, the 7th of December,1941"

" And One of my personal favorites, The siege of Yorktown, from April to May of 1862."

"Wow." She said her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Do you have a favorite Shakespeare quote?" I asked, throwing back a few more gulps of my drink.

" Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind." She said, in almost a whisper and stared at the counter like I had just burned her.

"Well how about I help you get over missing out on all that fun you could be having studying. Want to dance darlin'?" I threw my best smirk at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Uh...yeah...sure." She smiled slightly and took the hand that I held out to her.

I lead her out to the dance floor into the center of the crowd as a new song started up.

_When these pillars get pulled down_

_It will be you who wears the crown_

_And I'll owe everything to you_

_Whooaaa oooh whoaa oh_

Bella stood still, looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't dance." Bella said, blushing.

"It's not hard, let me show you."

I slid one of my hands down to rest on her hip and I sat my other one on her shoulder.

"Just listen to the music and move with it." I said, smiling at her.

_How much pain has cracked your soul?_

_How much love would make you whole?_

_You're my guiding lightning strike_

_I can't find the words to say, they're overdue_

_I'd travel half the world to say "I belong to you"_

I slowly guided her hips in time with the music, totally entranced with her. The way her body moved was so memorizing, I was intoxicated by her. She smiled up at me and moved a little closer to me.

_And she attacks me like a Leo_

_When my heart is split like Rio_

_And I assure you my debts are real_

_I can't find the words to say When I'm confused_

_I travel half the world to say "You are my muse"_

Suddenly Bella got more confident and she started moving on her own. She moved closer to me, effectively pressing herself against me. I gasped and started moving with her, and I couldn't stop. I looked down at her and kissed her lips quickly. She smiled at my shyly and kissed me back. I couldn't help but groan.

_I can't find the words to say, they're overdue_

_I traveled half the world to say_

_"I belong to you"_

"Thank You Jasper." She said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Darlin'," _no really, it was. _

She smiled and slid me a small piece of paper before walking away. I glanced down at the paper to see a phone number.


	3. Coffe and Authors Go Together

**This fanfiction is for Demon13 (Anne) She is an amazing friend,beta, and story writer. She's been through so much this year, from being sick to going in and out of the ER, to felling better and getting in an accident that she couldn't walk for a while. I love her so much and she's such an insiration to me. I hope that this brings her a little christmas cheer! Merry Christmas Anne!**

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Setting: Christmas time, Bella works at the starbucks in Walden books.

Bella POV

I shivered as a chilling breeze swept across the room and behind the counter where I stood. I pulled the dark green apron out from under the counter and put in on. I filled the glass display case with pastries and listed the prices for today's specials. Then I got to work sorting out all the different coffee's for our Christmas display. The book store had just opened and music was following from the speakers, a familiar tune that I quietly sang along with.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

"What a beautiful Voice." The deep voice startled me causing me to drop all the coffee bags I held. I glanced up to see a Bronze hair, green eyed Angel.

"T-thanks." I said looking toward the floor and blushing, quickly picking up all the bags and placing them onto the small cardboard display.

"What would you like this morning, Sir?"

"A Carmel Latte and a Bear claw, Please." He looked at me with a amused expression.

I grabbed one of the pastries and wrapped it in parchment paper before starting to work on his latte. Usually the quiet murmur of the morning crowd would calm me down, but they usually didn't show for another thirty minutes. Only the early rising stragglers showed up this early. I didn't know why he was making me so nervous but his golden eyes were piercing. I quickly added the whipped cream and handed him his drink.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Your Welcome." I said, looking at the floor.

He chuckled to himself and walked towards the door. I finished getting the place ready for the rush, just as I placed the rag under the counter the crowd poured in. Hours passed as I filled orders, bused tables and set out more pastries. When I glanced at the clock it was one O'clock. Right now I was working double shifts because I needed the money. No one else had been hired since I started working here, so I was alone all day, which suited me just fine. No one to train, no one to bug me, and no one trying to tell me how to do things. I wasn't in college and I didn't have any kids or a boyfriend, so a job was better than sitting in my apartment and watching TV all day. I decided to take my lunch break and start working on my story. I was a writer, not an amazing one, but I was working extremely hard to write and publish a book. I lost track of time when I wrote, going to that far away place and time. I jumped when I heard footsteps close to the counter. I jumped out of my seat and took the mans order and the afternoon rush started. The afternoon rush didn't end, it just blended into the evening rush. At seven the crowds finally thined and I could relax. I started to re-clean the counter and just as I finished I heard more steps walking towards the counter. I gasped when I looked up. The bronze guy was back. he smiled at me and I blushed.

"Hi."

"Hi" i said back.

"Can I have one bear claw and a carmel latte please," He glanced at my name tag "Bella?"

"Yes, Sir." I quickly grabbed his order and gave him his total.

"I'm Edward by the way." He said picking up his items and taking a sip of his latte. I couldn't help but be mesmorized by the way his lips slid over the cup. I wanted to kiss them, to taste them. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that he was asking me a question.

"What?"

he smirked, "I asked why you where still here. Do you always work this long?" I detected a bit of worry in his voice.

"yep. Double shifts. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Ah. Well....thank you for the coffee." He said, before turning and sitting down at one of the tables.

I hadn't realized until that moment that he held a laptop case in his hands. He took his laptop out and plugged it into the outlet before starting up and concentrtaing on the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was hypnatizeing. He shifted his weight, switching from leaning on his right elbow to his left, every few moments. He would sip his latte and make an aggravated sound or two, then take another sip. His face was beautiful even twisted in agravation and his body wasn't any eye sore either. Tall and skinny but not like a twig, he has muscles. He looked young but not like a boy, strong but not too. His eye were the most beautiful thing about him; bright green and shining. He was a fallen angel. He ran his hand through his hair in aggravation and I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. I wanted to run my hands through his hair. A few moments later he closed his lapotop and started packing up. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to find that it was nine and time to close up. I tried to look preoccupied with whiping down tables as he started to walk out of the small shop. He paused and looked back at me, as if to say something, then he shook his head and walked out.

*******

**A week later**

I yawned as i blended another frappachino, tired from a lack of sleep. Every night I dreamt of Edward. He came in every day and ordered the same thing, twice a day. I was starting to wonder if he'd formed a coffee addiction. Everytime He'd come in he'd ask me a few questions and them sit down and work on his laptop. Today was no diferent he had already been in once this morning and he was due back in about five minutes. I finished cleaning off the counter and put the rag away just in time to hear Edward.

"The usual, please." He said with a smile.

I handed him his drink and pastrie but he didn't budge.

"I um.. have a question for you Bella." he ran his hand through his hair, casueing me to fight back a moan.

"Would you...Would you like to go out with me?" I stopped breathing. How could an angel like this even consider going out with someone like me?

"Bella?" He asked uncertainly.

"I would love to." I said with a grin.

***********

**Two Years Later**

I smiled as Edward kissed my cheek. I sat in his lap watching a movie called 'twilight'. I glanced down at my ring once more and moved my finger just slightly to watch the diamonds sparkle in the light. Just a fe wmonths ago Edward had proposed. I couldn't have been happier. I had found out a while ago that Edward was a writer and a publisher. All those days he had spent at Starbucks had been used writing a new story called 'Brown eyed Girl'. He had presented me with the first copy when he propsed, telling me about how he had fallen in the love with me the second he saw me. He had also gotten my story contracted, and I was working hard to get it published by July. I only had seven months left to put the final touches on my book. All of that was nothing however, compared to how much Edward and I had grown together. Th emore we where together, the more intense our relationship got. I smiled knowing that in just three shor tmonth I would be his. Edward leaned down and kissed down my neck making me shiver. he smiled and whispered in my ear.

'Merry Christmas Bella'.


	4. A Cullen Christmas

**A/N: This gift is for the lovly Lolashoes! Her fic "A Life Extraordinary" got me into writing Twilight FanFiction. I had read the books about four months before finding her story, and from there i was addicted. So thanks for writing an amazing, butt kicking story Lola! (even though now I can hardly find anything to read since you wowed me so much. lol) merry Christmas! **

**Pairing: EdwardxBella**

**Christmas Themed , Canon**

Edward POV

I groaned as Alice shoved a small package into my face with a grin. It was Christmas and my whole family was gathered around our Christmas tree. I sat on the floor leaning against a coffee table, Bella was sitting in between my legs. Alice was sitting on the love seat with Jasper and Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle was sitting in a chair next to the couch. The smell of burning wood and cinnamon candles burned my nose slightly but I knew that both Bella and Alice loved the smell. I was only the second person to open my present and after Emmett's Hannah Montana toothbrush, I was afraid to open mine. Alice was effectively blocking me out of her head by singing a random pop song. I cautiously took the small package from Alice and started to tear the paper. When I got the entire thing open I gasped. If our kind could blush, I'm sure that I would have.

"Alice." I hissed, using her name like a curse.

In my hands I disgustingly held a book called '_Sex for Dummies'_. Alice started giggling hysterically and Jasper let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny! Alice, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my private life."

"Aw, come on Eddie! I was just joking with you. Geesh."

I shook my head. "Bella, why don't you open yours." I grabbed a small package from under the tree and handed it to her. She took the small box from my hands and looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"It's from me, Bella." I said, kissing her nose.

She relaxed and tore the paper off of the gift. She gasped and her jaw dropped. I looked at her, worried that she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me not to spend anything but I couldn't help it. I saw it and just thought it was perfect and-"

"It's beautiful Edward."

She picked the small chain gently out of the box. At the end of the chain there hung a small gold heart locket with elegant designs engraved on it.

"Open it." I encouraged her.

She slowly open the locket and I saw her eyes scanning the text I knew was engraved on the one side. It read _Sempre La mia bella ragazza. _

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means 'Forever my beautiful girl'" I said with a smile.

"It's beautiful Edward."

"Here, let me help you put it on." I reached up and took the necklace from her hands and slid it around her neck.

"Can I give Bella her gift now?" Jasper asked.

"Sure Jazz."

Jasper handed Bella a flat, round rectangle with a mischievous grin. Bella tore off the paper and took the lid off. She slowly slid a tee shirt out of the box.

"I know you need some tee shirts, since Alice keeps taking yours." Jasper said. "read the front."

"It's all fun and games until someone gets a paper cut." She started laughing hysterically. "It's perfect Jasper! Thank you so much!"

By the time everyone had exchanged gifts it was getting late and I just about had it with the thoughts of my family members around me. Everyone excused themselves to go hunt or go upstairs and I smiled at Bella. Earlier this week Bella has asked me if we could have a few hours to just talk about whatever popped into her head, so that she could be more prepared to be a.....one of us. Today seemed like the perfect time.

"I can tell your're itching to ask me some questions Bella."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"You can ask me anything."

"You seem to see so much more than I do. Will I have heightened senses?"

"Yes. Besides the super hearing, we can see air."

"You can...see air?"

"Yes. It can be rather annoying at times. Not as annoying as your teeth after you hunt though."

"Your teeth hurt after hunting?"

"Not hurt but they are more sensitive. Imagine getting sugar on a cavity only minus the pain."

She sat there pondering that for a minute before reaching up and tracing the outline of my lips with her finger. She nudged them and I parted my lips. She ran her finger along the base of my teeth and I let out a groan.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked worried, pulling her hand away.

"No. Not at all. Actually it kinda...turned me on." I admitted with a look of embarrassment.

She smiled a little and slid her finger back into my mouth. I tried to hold still for fear of her cutting her finger but I couldn't. I squirmed and tried to adjust me jeans.

"Bella..." I meant it to come out in a warning way but instead it came out more like a plea.

Bella pressed her finger roughly onto my canine teeth and before I could act her warm blood was dripping from her finger. I held my breath, fighting the will to drink her dry. I was silently willing her to move, to run, but she sat there just staring at me.

"It's ok Edward, just drink it."

I couldn't hold back anymore; I sunk my tooth into her finger and started to suck out her blood. Part of my mind was screaming at me to stop, that I could kill her but another part of me was telling me that I could do this, that Bella would be fine. I felt a pair of lips kiss my throat and I knew she was sitting on my lap. I closed my eyes and savored the wonderful taste of her. So warm and so sweet. I mentally kicked myself for wanting not just to taste her blood but to take her right now. Her blood was making me almost drunk, I knew I had to stop, she was already breathing slower. It took all my will for me to drop her finger from my mouth and not throw her against the floor and ravage her. I looked down at Bella who looked like she was about to fall asleep and I knew that I wasn't going to get anywhere near that fantasy tonight. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered a few times.

"Merry Christmas Edward." She said, stopping mid sentence to yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I said as she slid into unconsciousness.

**A/N: So there is my attempt at trying to write like you girl. haha. Didn't work out. Anyways, hope it wasn't too crappy. Merry Christmas!**


	5. Merry Spankmas!

A/N: This fic is for the lovely Twigasm Podcast ladies. (Who also gave me a shout out. How sweet are they?) If you haven't listened to them yet, please go check it out!

This is basically a crack fic, so if it's crazy, insane, then you know why.

Alice=Alice

Bella= Moi

Rosalie=Nina

Angela=PQ

"ANGELA'S HERE!" Alice yelled as she ran down the stairs of the Cullen home to grab the door. It was girls day out and the only person yet to arrive was Angela. The plan? We, there wasn't much of one. Alice had insisted that they grab some coffee before they did anything else, but Rosalie wasn't too sure if it was really a good idea to let her have any.

"Hey Angela!" Alice said with a grin as she flung the door open.

"Hey PQ." Angela said with a smile.

Alice had taken to calling Angela PQ ever since the first time she slept over at Alice's. Angela talked enough but not enough for Alice's taste, so the nick name 'Pretty Quiet' or 'PQ' was stuck.

"Come on, Bella and Rosalie are in the car waiting!" Alice grabbed her hand and practically drug her to the car.

"Hey Angela." Bella said as Angela jumped into the car.

"Hey Bella, Rosalie. So where are we headed?"

"The mall! I need some panties!" Alice said with a grin.

"ALICE!" Rosalie snapped.

"Oops, did I say panties?" Alice smirked.

"Yes, you said p-a-n-t-i-e-s." Angela said with a giggle.

"lady wear!" Rosalie said, covering her ears.

The taunting continued as Bella pulled into a parking space in the mall parking lot. All the girls jumped excitedly out of the car, chatting about the latest Rob news.

"It's the Rob Neeeeews!" Angela said with a smile.

"YAY!" Alice said, pointing to the juniors section. "ROB SHIRTS!"

All the girls ran excitedly towards the display fighting over the different shirts. Almost an hour later the bickering stopped and the rob shirts where paid for. Everyone has their favorite store they wanted to go to and Alice had to go to Bath and Body works first.

"I LOVE this vanilla perfume!" Alice gushed, spraying some on. "Oh! And this Cinnamon!" She added another scent to her arm. "Oooo. Gingerbread!"

"Alice! You smell like cookie baking gone wild, don't you think that's enough?" Bella asked, putting a tube of lotion in her basket.

"Not at all. Hey look! Peach!"

Bella glanced at Rosalie and they both shook their heads.

"What mental hospital did we find her in again?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we may need to take her back to it for a check up."

A few hours later all the girls sat at a round table at a Chili's that was in the food court. They'd hit all of the most important stores….except for one.

"Time to go to Victoria's Secret!" Alice shrieked.

"Heck yes!" Angela said, grinning.

"It's a good thing this is a weekday." Rosalie said.

"Why?" Alice asked with annoyance.

"Because the whole restaurant is flipping us off." Bella said.

"And?" Alice asked.

"Never mind." Rosalie said.

"Let's get going." Alice said jumping out of her seat.

All the girls followed Alice through the mall and into the Pink Store.

"OOO Look!" Alice grinned pointing to a pair of glitter coated underwear.

"That looks painful." Rosalie said with a laugh, looking at the rhinestone coated garment.

"Look at this!" Bella said with a grin, pointing too a midnight blue teddy.

"Edward would love that." Alice said with a grin.

"Totally." Bella agreed.

All the girls grabbed some things and went back to the dressing room and started trying things on.

"What do you think Angela?" Alice asked stepping gout of her dressing room, showing Angela a red lingerie set.

"It looks great!" Angela said with a grin. "Do you like these?" Angela asked, spinning so that Alice could see the velour pants and matching jacket she had picked out.

"Definitely."

"What about this?" Rosalie asked, stepping out of her dressing room.

"Perfect!" Alice said with a grin.

"Bella, do you have yours on yet?"

"Almost!" She answered, and started singing. " My Jeans, oh you gotta love um, my jeans ain't they really somethin'?"

"Are you singing a pop song?" Angela asked with a hint of a laugh.

"yeah, so what?" Bella said.

"Who evens sings that?" Rosalie asked.

"Celeste Kellogg." She answered stepping gout of the dressing room.

"Wow! Perfect pick Bella!" Alice grinned. "You know what this calls for?"

"Victoria run!" the girls are chorused.

Alice lead the line of girls running out of the dressing room and through the store. They ran around it a few times getting odd looks from the cashiers. The girls jumped up into the display window and started modeling their new looks.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A voice came form behind them.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ROBERT!" Alice squealed jumping at him.

"AH!!!!!" Angle said jumping onto him also.

"Save some for us!" Rosalie said.

"HELP!" Rob screamed.

The security heard rob screaming for help and ran to pull all the girls off of him.

"You are banned from this store!" the security said throwing them out of the mall completely.

"You are banned form the mall for the rest of the day." The other said slamming the door behind them.

"That was fun!" Alice said with a grin.

All the other girls just laughed.

**A/N: I tried to come up with a better idea than this but I'm just brain dead. I hope it didn't suck too terribly much. I gotta thank the Twigasm ladies for the awesome shout out (also 17 is legal to listen to your show. I checked. =) ) Merry Christmas you guys!**


	6. For Your Entertainment

**A/N: This One-Shot is for the awesome Tarasueme. She's given me some great edvice and she writes some awesome fics. Merry Christmas Tara!**

**Pairing EdwardxBella, AH, AU**

**Song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert**

Bella POV

I walked down the hall; the hall that seemed to get more and more ominous the farther I walked. The paper in my hand seemed to get heavier with every step I took. By the time I reached his office I could hardly breathe. I tried to center myself before I faced him but I couldn't get my heart to stop racing. Why was I doing this? I am not even freaking sure. I raised my hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." a male voice said from inside.

I opened the door and walked inside of the office with my head down and sat the paper on his desk. I heard the rustle of paper as he dropped something on his desk and picked my paper up.

"What is this?" He asked in an annoyed voice. He knew good and well what that paper was.

"My application, Sir." I said, never moving my eyes from my feet.

"I can see that....Isabella," I heard a rolling chair move across the wood floor. "Look At me, Isabella."

I obediently looked up and came face to face with a fallen angel. He was tall and thin, but not weak. He had muscles; they just weren't body builder huge. His hair was a bronze color that set off his eyes, which were a strange bright green color. I caught myself before I left out a gasp. The talk about this man, this Edward, had been true.

"You've never taken part in this correct?"

"No, Sir." I replied.

"I am not sure I have the time, Isabella. I am working on opening a new club at the moment."

He paused as if in thought, his eyes running up and down my body. I felt even more self-conscious than I had a few moments ago, before I had entered his office. I had started to regret wearing my pink plaid skirt that landed mid-thigh.

"I'll tell you what Isabella. You wait outside and I will call you back in when I have made up my mind."

"Yes, Sir." I said, looking down and exiting his office.

Once outside I sat on an expensive looking leather couch and stared at my shoes. I begged my stomach to settle down; I didn't exactly want to blow any chance I had by throwing up outside of his office. As the hours dragged on I found myself worrying more and more. Had I worn the wrong outfit? Was a skirt and scoop neck top with ballet flats too.....innocent? Had I remembered all the right things to say? Had I given him the wrong impression? My thoughts went on until I heard a door open.

"Isabella. Please come inside my office."

I got up off the couch, making sure that I looked only at the floor as I entered his office. I couldn't help but notice that a CD player was running, so I concentrated on that, trying to calm down.

_  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown  
_

"After reviewing your sheet I have decided," My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I couldn't hardly breathe. "That I will collar you today. After I collar you I will see you on Saturday for our first session. You will follow my rules from today on. You may not under any circumstances break these rules. Am I clear? You may answer."

"Yes, Sir." I said, still staring at the floor.

"I will be right back, when I return I want you on your knees and waiting for me."

He exited the room and I slid to the floor; my butt resting on my feet, my hands folded in my lap and my head down. I tried to focus on the song playing once more to try and calm my nerves.

_Oh.  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  


I jumped when I heard the door open and blushed at my stupidity.

"A blush looks lovely on you, Isabella." He said, as he approached me. I heard him moving behind me, making me nervous…and excited. "Pull your hair back."

I did as he commanded, never bringing my eyes up. I felt something cool slide around my neck and a small click.

"You will wear this all the time. Unless I tell you, you will not remove this. You can stop by the front desk and grab your folder from Tina. It will contain everything you need to know about being my submissive. "

I didn't movie from my spot, I just continued staring at the floor.

"Good, you may be excused."

He turned and sat down at his desk as I exited his office. I walked down the now normal looking hallway and into the ladies room. I stopped to look in the mirror and gasped. A small choker was around my neck. It was a bunch of small silver strands braided together in a criss-cross weave. Small diamonds sparkled in each crossing of the ribbons, and in the very middle of the necklace hung a small charm. It was a small heart that glittered in the light I flipped the charm over and the back was engraved with the words _property of Edward Cullen._ A shiver ran through me as I read the words. I quickly exited the bathroom and headed back down the hall to the front desk. Tina already had my file sitting on the counter and she pointed to it, while chatting on the phone and writing something down. I nodded my thanks and walked outside to my car.

A/N:

Here is the necklace, I actually dreamed it up in my head and then went looking for it.

_http://www(dot)swarovski(dot)com/Web_US/en/1808171/product/Diamanta_?CatalogCategoryName=0108_

_Charm:_

_http://www(dot)helzberg(dot)com/product/expressions+for+helzberg/charms/silver+charms/heart+charm+?sortby=ourPicks_


End file.
